recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokelauan Cuisine
Browse All Tokelauan Recipes: Tokelauan Appetizers | Tokelauan Soups | Tokelauan Salads | Tokelauan Vegetarian | Tokelauan Meat Dishes | Tokelauan Snacks | Tokelauan Desserts Tokelau Darussalam - Cooking and Food Overview of Tokelauan Cuisine History Tokelau is represented by 3 islands: Fakaofo, Nukunonu and Atafu, which are close to Samoa shore, in the Central-Western part of the Pacific Ocean. The vegetation is rich and mostly formed of coconuts – a staple aliment in the local cuisine and various palm trees (including banana trees), that have leaves used as kitchen equipments. Still, fishing is the most important activity in Tokelau and this aliment is the staple meat meal of the inhabitants. Fish is consumed in various ways, like roasted, grilled, raw and in soups or stews and there is a wide spectrum of edible and enjoyable fish species: Tuna (ahi), dolphin (mahi mahi), Parrot Fish (pakati), Barracuda (ono), coconut crabs and Crayfish rutiana not my friend from eden The region belongs to New Zealand, so the cuisine includes elements that are found in the New Zealand’s cuisine and most of these dishes are served in the busy places, while in the rural areas, mashed veggies and fish are the most consumed meals. Cuisines of Tokelau Darussalam Due to the fact that this island is a touristy area, there is a wide range of international restaurants, like Chinese, Indian and Italian, but the New Zealand influence is also very much felt. The international cuisine is more visible in the center, Fakaofo and the traditional meals are homemade in the rest of the regions. The region is a New Zealand province, so the diet of the people includes elements that are found in the New Zealand's cuisine. Most of these meals are served in the busy places, which are full of tourists all year long, while in the rural areas, mashed veggies and fish are the most consumed meals. The seafood dishes and meats are more common in the busy areas than the stewed veggies or soups, while in more rural areas or islands, the coconuts and bananas are the staple aliments and they are bases for some recipes that can also be found in Hawaii.Preparation Methods for Tokelauan Cooking Various cooking traditions are borrowed by Tokelau from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Tokelau cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Tokelau cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Tokelau is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Tokelau’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Tokelau dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Tokelauan Cooking Tokelau cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Tokelau dishes: cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers and other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Tokelau food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Tokelauan Food Traditions and Festivals Tokelau people consider their holidays and celebrations to be of high importance and so, they prepare rich and complex family dinners, with a variety of dishes. On Christmas, people from this region consume the ika mata, which is a raw fish dish (the fish is marinated in lime juice, with tomatoes, onions and coconut cream), the rukau, which consists of taro leaves, taro root (which is prepared boiled and mashed) and kumara (sweet potatoes) salad. The traditional desserts are almost all based on the variety of local fruits, like coconuts, bananas, citrus fruits, avocados and melons – used for various ice-creams and cookies. People in Tokelauan Food * Are you into Tokelauan Cooking and would like to be interviewed?this is stupid of course Many chefs creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method fahhor traditional Tokelau dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Tokelau chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Tokelau chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Tokelauan Cuisine Category:Polynesian Cuisine